


Fireflies

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And being very gay, Cute, Fluff, Just them being soft boys, M/M, With fireflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Mark can't sleep, luckily his boyfriend is willing to hang out with him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a High School AU, you don't need to read the other fics, but it might help.
> 
> This is based on Fireflies by Owl City

It was three in the morning and Mark was still awake. He hated to admit that this was becoming somewhat of a habit for himself over the summer. He’d consistently stay up far past midnight, then wake up three or four hours later. Mark never had a great relationship with sleep, but this was getting out of control. 

With the amount of sheep, he had counted Mark should be in a coma. Instead, he was staring out the crack in his door at a lit candle. He watched as the flame flicked and danced as if it was partying. The thought gave Mark a slight smile, imagining a flame dancing at a disco or something. Ethan’s weird ideas were rubbing off on him clearly. 

Speaking of Ethan, he might be up. He would often stay up watching shows. However, he wouldn’t often stay up past 12 on weekdays so it was hit or miss for tonight. Still, Mark wasn’t getting sleep anytime soon, he figured it didn’t hurt to try.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened it. The screen strained his eyes, it was a lot brighter than the dim candlelight he was accustomed to. He pulled up Ethan’s contact and let it ring out. 

“Why the hell are you up?” Ethan asked once he answered the phone, voice gravelly from the late night.

“Why are you up?” 

“Because my idiot boyfriend called me and I’m a light sleeper,”

“How dare you call me an idiot,” Mark said, acting overdramatic as usual. He heard Ethan giggle slightly over the line. “Well, this genius is sorry for waking you up,”

“It’s fine,” He could make out Ethan shifting in his bed, “Who needs sleep anyway,” Mark chuckled. “Why are you up?”

“You already asked that,”

“And you never answered,” Mark sighed out, he wasn’t getting away with this.

“Just some casual insomnia,” Mark made out a ‘Jesus Christ Mark’ on the other side of the line. “Hey, don’t use the lord’s name in vain,”

“It wasn’t in vain, I’m praying for you,” 

“Yeah right,” Mark muttered under his breath. 

“So what do you want?”

“Do I need a reason to talk to my boyfriend?”

“You do if it’s at fucking three in the morning,” Ethan fired back.

“I can’t sleep, and am sick of counting sheep so I wanted to talk to you,”

“Listen I love you and it’s flattering you wanted to talk to me, but you got to have a better excuse to wake me up other than a ten-minute phone call,” protested Ethan.

“Wanna go to the park then?” 

“Sounds stupid, but fun. I’m in,” Of course, Ethan as always down for unconditional things.

“See you in ten minutes?”

“See you in ten minutes,” Ethan confirmed.

~~~~

The heat of the summer night let Mark sit comfortably in his t-shirt and loose pajama pants. He waited on the curb next to his car waiting for Ethan to show up, Mark knew he’d be first because Ethan had to walk. 

“You look like a runaway who is contemplating the meaning of life,” Ethan called as he moved towards Mark on the sidewalk. 

“You don’t look much better,” he laughed out. Ethan too was wearing worn pajamas and his hair was messy. 

“Hey!” He lightly slapped Mark’s arm. “Ready to walk romantically in total darkness and in pajamas,”

Mark stood from the curb and took Ethan’s hand. He kissed it, acting like an over-theatrical prince. “Of course, mi amor,” Ethan rolled his eyes. 

As they went deeper into the park and closer to the center they remained in silence. Some things could be enjoyed just by presents, both boys learned that some time ago. Sometimes words were unnecessary and hard, they understood that. The small amount of lighting guided them down the paths and to the fountain at the center. The park wasn’t massive by any means, but the park was spread out and had its little sections. There was the playground and picnic area that was close to the sidewalk corner where Mark and Ethan met up and the walking area, then the fountain and finally the open grass field. 

As they neared the fountain, where both had planned to stop and sit, but as they neared the benches Ethan continued to walk forward. Confused, Mark looked ahead to see Ethan’s final destination. 

And that's when he saw it. Over a hundred fireflies swarmed over the grass field. They danced around like the candle flame from his house. Ethan had already trekked into the thick of the swarm. The warm light illuminating his tired face as the fireflies hovered over his head and landed on his arms. 

Mark didn’t move towards the bugs or Ethan, he remained next to the fountain listening to the water flow and staring. His mother used to say staring was rude, but when your boyfriend is smiling and laughing as he spins around surrounded by sparkling lights, you can’t not. 

Mark liked moments like this. Where you forgot that it was three am and you snuck out. When time didn’t feel like it was passing as fast, almost as if the Earth was turning slowly to let you savor the moment more. Mark wondered how many memories like this people never experience from sleeping. Sleep was a good thing, but moments like this made Mark somewhat glad he was still awake.

“Mark,” Ethan howled, clearly beckoning him to come over. Mark obliged, striding over. “I know I’m beautiful and your boyfriend, but you can only stare at me for some time before it becomes creepy,”

“Sorry,” He moved in and gave Ethan a light kiss. 

“I think I have it in me to forgive you,” He replied. Their faces were still close, Ethan's breath fanned over Mark’s face.

“Good to hear,” He pulled in for another kiss. It was soft and sweet, like most of their kisses. As they faced each other, hands intertwined they let their eyes wander around at the little lights flying around them. 

“I don’t want to forget this,” 

“Me neither,” Ethan replied. Then, he pulled a hand from Mark’s grasp and held it out. Mark watched as two little fireflies landed in his lover’s open palm. “Luckily we got these little guys now. I think I’ll name them Gregory,”

“Both of them?” Mark chuckled.

“Yup,” Ethan pulled the hand closer to his face to examine the fireflies better. “Anyway,” his eyes flashed up to meet Mark’s. “I don’t think I’d forget this. Just like I’ll never forget you,”

“I won’t forget you either, no matter how poorly sleep deprivation affects my brain,” And with that joke the boys realized they were ready to go home, letting this memory end.

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads in 24 hours, this is unprecedented. Seriously though, after coming back from a break I forgot how much I missed this. Consider this a little gift of sorts for all the incredible sweet feedback on my other work. I've had this idea down the longest and finally got the push to finish it.
> 
> Hope you are doing well, love y'all!


End file.
